


Boss

by mint_darkchoc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post Retribution, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mint_darkchoc/pseuds/mint_darkchoc
Summary: Mccree looked uneasy, he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing, really, old age's made you delusional.""I love your sass..." Reyes grabbed the brunette's arms and push him towards the wall until his back was against it, caged him. "But not today, cowboy, start talking."





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, so bear with me lol Sorry if there's any weird grammar or sentences. Hope you enjoy my story!

"....and meet me there at 1900 sharp."

Commander Reyes of the Blackwatch team stated, his eyes roamed around watching each one of his crew before resting at the brown-hair gunslinger.  
"Got it, Boss."

The brat did it again.

"Off you go then. Jesse, you stay behind for a bit"  
The brunette look puzzled but did as told, he spoke up once everyone has left.

"So... Anything for me to do, Boss?"

That sentence was the last straw.  
"Stop it" Reyes snapped.  
"Stop what?"  
"Haha... Don't act like you don't know it. Innocence does't suit you, Jesse." He sounded hoarse.

"WHAT is your problem? Seriously, Boss, I do NOTHING."  
"Stop calling me that!!!"

McCree looked like he was stunned by his own flashbang. The brunette averted his eyes.

"You see, it's kinda funny that you seems to conveniently forget my name after that last mission." Reyes said casually, but his eyes told another story. "You keep calling me 'Boss' all the time it's starting to get on my nerves. So here's the deal, brat, what is YOUR problem?"

McCree looked uneasy, he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing, really, old age's made you delusional."  
"I love your sass..." Reyes grabbed the brunette's arms and push him towards the wall until his back was against it, caged him. "But not today, cowboy, start talking."

"And here we go again, the all-mighty Commander Reyes sure love to give us his orders and do things his own way." McCree said through his teeth, sarcasm dripping from every words and immediately regretted his little outburst. Reyes's dark eyes bored into him.

"...What did you say?"  
"Nothing. Forget it, Boss"  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" The commander raised his voice a bit. "Jesse, what made you all tight up like this huh? Aren't we close enough for you tell me?" Reyes spoke slowly, his voice hold an accusing tone.

"Are we?"

"What?"

"Are we really close enough for me to tell you something? Cause the last time I checked, my words mean shit to you" McCree spat out.

"Watch your tone, young man", the hold on his arms tighten. "And what do you mean by saying that?"

"Antonio", the way McCree said the word made it sounds like a curse. "There was a plan, wasn't it? OUR plan. Apparently, the plan that we came up together means NOTHING to you."

The brunette's eyes shone dangerously. "You have to do it your way without any care in the world. You jeopardized the mission. You put everyone in danger while barking at us to move our ass and stay alive. Hmm, I guess it would look bad on your record if some of us, well, get killed because you couldn't keep a cool head. So yeah, for the moment you are not quite our leader. Just a boss who loves to give orders and expect us to follow mindlessly. The title's kinda suit you, Boss".

The silence after that was deafening.

McCree tried to pry his arms out of the metal grip but Reyes wouldn't let him go. The brunette sighed.

"You asked and I answer, never said you would like it. NOW let go of me."

"Really Jesse?" The commander of Blackwatch sounds disbelieving.

"What now?" McCree rolled his eyes.

"The reason you have been holding a grudge and calling me 'Boss' for a whole week, instead of talking to me directly like a grown man is this?"

The brunette's face turned warm.

"I was just-"

"Sulking, like a moody teenager. That's what you have been doing."

"Don't mock me!" McCree hissed. "This is not a joke. You intentionally failed the mission because you were piss off at the guy's word like a child throwing a tantrum."

"A child and a teenager, quite a team we are."

"You-"

"Listen."

McCree glared, his mouth became a thin line.

"I might do what I want, but that's because I think it's for the greater good. And it was our plan that got us that far in the first place, so never say that your words mean nothing to me."

Reyes release the brunette's arms but keep the distance.

 

"Have a problem? For god's sake, no, for MY sake. Shout it to my face, scream it at the top of your lungs like today or else how could I know what you're thinking, brat."

"Don't call me brat!"

"You sulked for a WHOLE week, Jesse. Admit it, you are a brat."

"Shut up you- Hey!"

Reyes placed his hand on McCree's head and trashed those brown locks, chuckled while the brunette yelped.

"Here's the thing, kiddo. I've got enough cold shoulder from Jack, I don't really want that from you too. We are a team, aren't we? We're supposed to talk to each other. I won't say I'm sorry that I fucked up the mission, becaue I'm not. But I do regret putting my team in danger."

"Hmph." McCree push Reyes's hand away. He looked a bit ruffled, brown eyes hold a sharp gaze.

Then a smile, a tiny but genuine one, broke on his face.

"You still piss me off, but I gotta say you're damn good at apologizing. Who would have thought?"

"Woah. Hold your horse, cowboy. I never said sorry."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Cheeky brat."

"Reyes..." The brunette's voice turned serious, the smile all but vanished from his face. "The mission tonight, will you..."

He trailed off.

"Jesse, have I ever led you wrong?"

A hand thrust in front of McCree, palm's up, waiting.

 

Reyes might want him to use his words, but silence was the best answer to this question.

McCree grabbed his commamder's hand like he always do. Like the way it have always been.


End file.
